As We Know It
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: Enter the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger is Head Girl, but why is she dressing so different and acting? Most of all, why is she consorting with that evil Potion's Master? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Hermione's Card

As We Know It  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley boarded the Hogwart's express at exactly 10:59 AM, just as they had done for so many years. This year was different, though, because it was their last time taking the red steam engine to the hidden school that lay in the hills of Scotland. Ron's flaming red hair, a Weasley trademark, and Harry's mess mop of black hair could be seen bobbing up and down as they wandered up and down the aisle past full compartments looking for an empty one.  
  
Finally, the two found and empty compartment and stumbled inside just as the kind old witch walked up.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Asked the kind old witch as she stopped at their compartment.  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled around for spare bronze Knuts and silver Sickles and purchased a little bit of every type of candy on the cart. They pocketed their change and dumped the massive quantities of sweets on the seat between them. As they dug into the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, gummi wands, sugar quills, mini candy brooms, and other delicious candies, they began to talk about the thing that was bothering them the most.  
  
"Hermione owled me," Harry said as he examined a card from a chocolate frog. "Did she owl you as well?"  
  
"Yeah, I got an owl," Ron told him as he picked through a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "She said she wouldn't be here, but she didn't say why-here's one! Ah, blue raspberry!"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, who was savoring the blue raspberry bean, from the card he was studying so intently. "Hey, Ron," He said.  
  
Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah?"  
  
"Take a look at this card, you won't believe it!"  
  
Ron took the proffered card and his eyes got wide. "No bloody way!" He exclaimed. "Harry, its Hermione!"  
  
Hermione Granger is quite possible the brightest student to have ever walked through the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in quite some time and she is definitely the most powerful muggle-born witch. Hermione is famous for the thesis she wrote in her sixth year on restorative drafts and her recent work in potions with renowned Potions Master, Severus Snape. She is Head Girl and in her Seventh Year at Hogwarts where she attends with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger is the first muggle- born to ever be on a collectors card. 


	2. I Can't Do This

As We Know It  
  
By Lady Tiffany  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger, meanwhile, was already at the magical school. She was in the Head Girl's quarters, which, for just this year, had been located in the dungeons, near a certain spy's quarters. Hermione stood in front of the mirror feeling extremely self-conscious. She fidgeted with the tasteless clothing she was wearing. It was almost the same as the usually Hogwart's uniform, except it was a little bit shorter, a little bit tighter, and a little bit revealing.  
  
"Professor." she said from inside her bedroom, "Severus, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"What do you mean you can't do this?" Severus Snape demanded from his seat in her miniscule sitting room. "You did this all bloody summer! Come out and let me see you."  
  
Hermione stepped out of her bedroom into the miniscule room, in which her Potion's professor and colleague was sipping a glass of wine.  
  
"You don't look any different than you have before." Severus said picking up his glass of wine.  
  
"This is very different." Hermione said, putting her hair up in a messy sort of bun.  
  
"And how, pray tell? You know what to do Hermione. You've got it down to an act."  
  
"But what do I tell Harry and Ron? They'll want to know why I'm dressing like such a slut and accepting the insults of future Death Eaters with open arms!" she said, walking back to her bedroom.  
  
"Of course they'll want to know," Severus said exasperatedly to her back. "And so will many others, but that doesn't mean you tell the whole magical community!"  
  
"And what if I decide I want to quit?" Hermione asked, returning with black oxfords, black Mary Jane's, and a pair of knee socks. She gestured to her shoes with a questioning look.  
  
"Those ones," the professor said, pointing at the first pair. "You cannot quit, Hermione."  
  
"Why not?" She demanded pulling on her gray knee socks. "So I can keep you on Voldemort's good side?"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"It's a horrible feeling, you know, knowing that the outcome of the world as we all know it is resting on your very shoulders!"  
  
"I know it is, Hermione." Severus Snape told her, putting down his cup of tea. "But I've lived with the feeling for quite sometime, so will you."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"So, as long as Voldemort is around, you had better get used to it, girl."  
  
Having no rebuttal, Hermione sighed and returned the Mary Jane's to her wardrobe. 


	3. Losing Your Cool

As We Know It  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last of the students were trickling into the Great Hall. Among them were a handful of Gryffindors, talking and laughing, Draco Malfoy and his fellow Dark Side followers, and also the Head Girl.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up behind Hermione and casually smacked her bottom.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Up at the Head Table, Severus Snape winced, Hermione knew better than to lose her cool!  
  
"Do you have a problem, girlie?" Draco said, his left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, as he and Ron rushed up to her. "Are you just going to take that?"  
  
"She jolly well is." Draco said.  
  
They boys looked from Hermione to Draco with confusion.  
  
"Nice robes, girlie, but they cover too much of you." Draco said caressing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah," Said Blaise Zambini, stepping up to her. "Take them off, sweetheart!"  
  
"I believe, sir," Hermione said, acting like the passive little slut she was supposed to be. "That this is a formal event, and the clothing that I wear, is not.appropriate to be worn."  
  
"Well, at least open them, so we can have a bit of..." Zambini licked his lips, "eye candy."  
  
Hermione dutifully unbuttoned her robes, revealing her altered school uniform.  
  
The near by Slytherin males all did a once over. "Very nice, girlie." Draco said. "Now get out of my sight." He smacked her bottom again and motioned the others to go to their table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Minerva McGonagall said, walking up to the group. "Ten points from Slytherin for such obscene actions."  
  
Hermione hurried to button her robes.  
  
"Now, everyone to your tables! I believe there is a seat for you up at the Head Table, Miss Granger.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione whispered and made her way up to the Head Table.  
  
Up at the table, she sat between Severus Snape and an empty seat reserved for the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"That was quite a scene back there, Miss Granger." Severus Snape murmured, giving a slight nod to Draco Malfoy, who was looking at his Head of House for approval.  
  
"You know, Miss Granger," he continued. "None of that would have happened if you had not flinched when he accosted you the first time."  
  
"You know, Severus," Hermione said. "I know that, okay? I was just caught off guard."  
  
"Maybe when this war is over, Hermione, will you have the pleasure of being allowed to be caught off guard." Snape said. "But right now, you do not have that luxury." 


	4. Hey, it's Her Fault

As We Know It  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: This definitely does not belong to me. Well, some of it does, but you know, the whole Hogwart's scene and gang, things like that are definitely not mine. I have been inspired by certain people though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three people sat in the chambers of Severus Snape, renowned Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. One of the persons was a scantily clad girl in an extremely tight white shirt with a loose red and gold tie around her neck and an itty-bitty gray skirt with long brown hair that flowed in waves down her back. Another was a platinum blonde haired boy with a lethargic look on his face, crisply dressed in freshly pressed gray pants and white shirt with a complementing green and silver tie. The last was a tall man outfitted in crisp black slacks and a forest green shirt with its first few buttons open who was apparently informing the other two of something that was perchance important. They were Hermione Granger - Head Girl, Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Prefect, and Severus Snape - Potions Master, respectively.  
  
Severus Snape was lecturing the two other on the essence of being careful.  
  
"We cannot have anymore slip-ups," Said the professor. "There are too many people watching us."  
  
"Hey!" Draco Malfoy said. "It's not my fault! I didn't do anything wrong. It was Little Miss Priss here who screwed everything up."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am most certainly not, "Little Miss Priss"!" Hermione stated indignantly, her brown waves swaying.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Hermione," Draco said in an uninterested tone waving his hand as if to say "foolish child."  
  
"Now, children," Severus said in a condescending tone. "Behave."  
  
The anger of both students turned away from towards each other and became aimed at the smug speaker. He raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Yes, Master!" Hermione said in a mocking tone, crossing her legs.  
  
"You better call me 'Master', girl!" Severus said equally mocking. "I'd have to take it up with Voldemort if you didn't."  
  
"Hey, are we done here?" Hermione said exasperatedly brushing her long brown hair away from her face.. "I know what I did wrong, but I've really go to go."  
  
"What?" Draco asked smoothly. "A snogging session on the first day? You don't really have to live up to this 'reputation' Granger."  
  
"No, Draco," Hermione said angrily, "I just want to see my friends."  
  
"Now, Hermione," Severus Snape began, holding one hand up.  
  
"I know! I know!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Didn't we go over this earlier, Severus? I'm undercover so I can't let anything slip to Harry or to Ron."  
  
Severus nodded and turned to the idle blonde haired boy. "The same goes for you too, Draco."  
  
"Oh, I promise you, Severus, I won't be telling Harry Potter or Ron Weasley anything!"  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Nor will I tell Crabbe or Goyle or Zambini or Parkinson." Draco drawled (alliteration!). "Need I go on?"  
  
The professor sighed. "You two get out of my sight." He said to the two students before him.  
  
"Thank you, sir," They said in sync and left the place.  
  
"So, what you up to tonight?" Draco said as the walked towards the Head Girl's rooms which were on the way to the Slytherin's common room.  
  
"Oh, well, like I said, I'm going to see Harry and Ron," Hermione reiterated, "But then I've got, ugh, rounds."  
  
"Rounds? Yeah, me too." Draco said shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
The rounded the corner to where Hermione's rooms were. Blaize Zambini was standing right there. Both Hermione and Draco saw him and immediately went into their respective 'slut' and 'master' roles.  
  
"See you around, girlie," Draco said on cue, giving Hermione a firm smack on her behind.  
  
This time Hermione didn't flinch, but instead, tip-toed in her oxford shoes and silently kissed his cheek. She turned around obediently as Draco smirked at her, and went into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to Veresna Ussep, angelstarling, padfoots_bitch, Rhianna, and Shahanna for the wonderful reviews! 


	5. The Gryffindor Group

As We Know It  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: This definitely does not belong to me. Well, some of it does, but you know, the whole Hogwart's scene and gang, things like that are definitely not mine. I have been inspired by certain people though.  
  
~~~  
  
I've recent learned that Blaise is in fact a girl, so I'm changing that character.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she threw off her baby blue down comforter. It was a few weeks into the school year and she had a nicely developed routine. Because today was a Saturday, uniforms were not required. The clothes she had decided upon for today had been laid out the previous night on a small overstuffed scarlet chair with gold accents. (A very Gryffindor chair.) She frowned as she looked at the chair and made a mental note to transfigure the color later on. Along side the outfit, which barely met dress code requirements, were matching lingerie and all the accessories for her day.  
  
Fifteen or so minutes later, Hermione emerged from the shower, a fluffy baby blue towel wrapped around her. She flicked on her magical stereo which had a Nelly song playing. Hip-hop and rap were a vice of her's, even the American stuff; no one knew about it. She dropped the towel to the floor and had just finished putting on her underwear, when her favorite part of the song came on.  
  
She danced a bit to the music in her white cheeky lace panty and white lace bra: "So take it off like you're home alone. You know you're dancin' in front the mirror when your on the phone. Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend, "Girl, I think my butt gets big!"  
  
Professor Severus Snape, who had been outside knocking on the door, overhearing the lurid music, unfortunately chose that moment to throw caution to the wind.  
  
Hermione caught sight of the flurry of black and shrieked. "Professor!" She said indignantly as she grabbed the fluffy towel and wrapped it around her once more. With a flick of her wand, which she had grabbed on instinct, the music grew silent.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger," Professor Snape began in a silky voice as if he were addressing a lowly, extraordinarily stupid student. "I do believe that I had been outside knocking on the door, but due to the nature of this raucous music you choose to listen too, you didn't hear me. Had I known that you had been...what was it? 'Dancin' in front the mirror, and checkin' your reflection,' I would not have entered."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, now you know, Severus. But don't tell anyone, because no one else knows! You can go now, I'll forego eating with the group today and eat at the Head Table so we can talk."  
  
Professor Snape nodded, "Yes, I do believe that would be the best course of action." He turned to leave the room, but before he did, he said over his shoulder, "And not to worry, Hermione, I shan't breath a word to anyone,"  
  
Severus Snape's cursed underneath his breath whilst he made his way to the Great Hall and took five points off a young Ravenclaw for her cheek. ("Good morning, Professor,") His mind was going a hundred kilometers a second. In the short flurry of white lacy and fluffy blue before Hermione had been able to cover herself up, he saw more than just what type of lingerie she wore.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione met up with the 'Gryffindor Group' as they sometimes referred to themselves in the entrance hall. The were all standing near a scarlet and gold stained glass window of the Gryffindor Lion. Ginny Weasley waved at Hermione with a smile on her face as she noticed her friend approaching. The others looked in the direction as well. A chorus of, "Morning, Mya" or something similar came her way. "Mya was a nick-name that was usually only used by the Gryffindor Group.  
  
"Good morning, fellow Gryffindors." Hermione replied. They Gryffindor Group were the most popular Gryffindors consisting on sixth and seventh year students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Lavendar, Dean, Parvarti, Neville, and Colin to name a few, were part of the group. A few had sleepy eyes, but and were not fully aware about what the conversation was about.  
  
"Lookin' good, Hermione," Dean commented.  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She had blown her hair dry and used a small portion Sleek-Easy's Hair Potion; just enough so that it wouldn't frizz everywhere. Her hair hung down her back in long milk chocolate waves. In addition, she had used cosmetics, something she rarely did in years past, but then again, it was all part of her role.  
  
"Now can we go eat?" Ron asked in a somewhat exasperated tone.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "You'd think you hadn't eaten in ages. Now that Mya's here, of course we can."  
  
They all walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, Gryffindor Girlie," Came the cold sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. "You don't mind if I hold your precious Mudblood back momentarily, do you?"  
  
Some of the boys were about to do something rash, when Hermione held up her hand. "Don't worry about it," She said with a sigh, "I'm going to eat at the Head Table anyway,"  
  
Reluctantly, they Group left and sat down. Hermione turned to the Slytherin who had his small posse silently at his side. Draco was in the front his platinum blonde hair flalling lazily over his grey eyes which held little air of pretense and were as cold as steel. Blaise Zambini stood at his right with her pale skin, black hair and a smirk on her ruby lips and in here eyes, which seemed to be pools of ink they were so dark.. Alexander Nott stood at his right eyeing Hermione hungrily with his blue and sunflower eyes and spiky brown hair. All dressed to kill. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood in the back looking at everyone else eating with jealous eyes. Hermione looked back at them defiantly, but inside she was just a bit nervous.  
  
"You will come to my Quidditch practice, won't you, girlie?" Draco said, his finger slowly making a trail down Hermione's shoulder. He tightly gripped her arm.  
  
"Actually, Draco, I was going to work with Professor S--" She cut off when Draco gripped her arm even tighter.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, in mock confusion.  
  
"What I meant to say, is that I would love to watch you play Quidditch today." Hermione said with sugary sweetness.  
  
"You're a fucking liar, you little bitch." Draco said coldly. "I'd slap you again, but we wouldn't want to make a scene, now would we, girlie?" He kissed her roughly on the lips and shoved her away before turning around sharply. Luckily, the Great Hall was loud and noisy, and not too many people noticed a few Slytherins and a Gryffindor in that dark corner.  
  
Hermione maintained her balance. She refused to give the Slytherins the joy of seeing her stumble. Blaise looked away in disappointment when Hermione remained on her feet. She grabbed Alexander's arm and followed Draco, her black stilettos clicking on the stone pavement.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know if anyone knew what I meant when I said that Alexander Nott had blue and sunflower eyes. Have you ever seen anyone whose blue eyes had some yellow in the center and the black pupil makes them look like sunflowers? Well, probably more like black-eyed susans, but sunflowers have always come to mind first. 


	6. Beyond Her Control

As We Know It  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: This definitely does not belong to me. Well, some of it does, but you know, the whole Hogwart's scene and gang, things like that are definitely not mine. I have been inspired by certain people though. I am making absolutely ZERO dollars, pounds, lira, franks, euro dollars, what- have-you, from this work. I do this purely for my own fulfilment and [of course] for my readers.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger smoothed out her black mini-skirt as she listened to the click-clack of Blaise's vampy stilettos grow quieter. Hermione's high- heels made clicking noises on the cold stone floor, similar to that of Blaise's stiletto heels. Hermione made a mental note to purchase some stilettos to add to her look. She pulled some imaginary lint from her maroon ¾ sleeve button-up top as her eyes roamed around the Great Hall and settled on the Head Table. The deep black eyes of Severus Snape locked on Hermione's eyes; they did not look happy.  
  
Directly after Hermione first learned about her role as a spy she went shopping with a few members of the Order for sexy outfits fit to tantalize, entice, and allure men; outfits that were so not Hermione. She had been accompanied by Severus, and Nymphadora Tonks for different perspectives on the outfits. Of course, when it came time to pick out the sexy lingerie, Severus, who had been particularly eager to decline on that part of the outing, was roped into joining Tonks and Hermione to pick out several lace and satin items from a wizard shoppe called 'Sugar and Spice.' Despite all odds, Severus did well on that outing and went back to 12 Grimmauld Place whilst Hermione and Tonks picked out matching jewelry in every style imaginable. From toe rings and belly rings to necklaces and bracelets, Hermione became extraordinarily well accessorized. Hermione also had handbags to suit any outfit she would ever wear. Hermione thought that spending hundreds of Galleons on clothing, accessories, and cosmetics just for her was a bit much, but after attending some social events and meetings with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, she realized just how impeccably dressed and accessorized these dark women were.  
  
Silver jewelry with garnets and onxy stones adorned her ears, her finger, and her ankle and an onyx pendant sat on her chest, hanging from a thin silver chain. Hermione's dangling earrings swung to and fro as she made her was up to the Head Table to join Severus. A few strands of wavy chocolate brown hair framed her porcelain face and Hermione gave her hair a flip as she walked with long purposeful strides between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.  
  
Hermione bade good morning to a few professors that she passed as neared her seat next to the infamously dreaded potions master. She sat down in the unoccupied oak chair and eyed the food before her, desperately hoping to avoid conversation with the Potions Master of Hogwart's.  
  
After a few quite minutes spent eating, Professor Snape spoke.  
  
"Hermione?" The professor said in a voice barely above a whisper. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What the hell was what, sir?" Hermione asked innocently. "Draco simply wanted to tell me that he hoped he would see me at his Quidditch practice today."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that plans were already made, Miss Granger, to work on potions."  
  
Hermione took a bite of her buttered toast. She looked his was after finishing it. "Well, Severus," She said, "Due to circumstances beyond my control, I do believe, that potions will just have to wait until after the Slytherin Quidditch practice."  
  
"What do you mean, 'beyond your control?'" Snape asked. Hermione's waves bounced as she shook her head and didn't respond.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione headed back towards the Head Girl's quarters to change, as Severus had pointed out that she was wearing Gryffindor colors. Besides, it was chilly outside, and Hermione needed to grab a cloak. Hermione spotted Ginny Weasley heading up to Gryffindor Tower and called her over.  
  
"What's up, Hermione? I thought you had to do some extra credit with Snape?"  
  
"Ugh, change of plans, Gin," Hermione said. "I'm going to watch Quidditch practice, want to help me find something to wear?"  
  
Ginny agreed and followed Hermione to her dungeon room. Hermione murmured the password to a drapery of a little girl picking daises in a spring meadow and the two girls walked into the room. Ginny's eyes roamed the Head Girl room for the first time in awe, looking much the way Hermione had felt when she first saw it.  
  
Something occurred to the younger girl and she looked at Hermione questioningly. "Mya, there is no Gryffindor Quidditch practice today!"  
  
"I know, Hun, I didn't say I was going to a Gryffindor practice." Hermione said, skirting the issue and pulling open the door to her bedroom. The look of which was a complete one-eighty from the ebony furniture and bold yet deep décor.  
  
Ginny too walked into the pastel accented bedroom. "What house then?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the white furniture. She looked up as Hermione pulled a few forest green pieces from her wardrobe. She gasped. "Hermione, not Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, Slytherin. But don't tell your brother, Harry, or anyone else in the Group."  
  
"But, why, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't really think I can be talking about it, Gin. Seriously. But I need your fashion expertise, in Slytherin colors." Hermione said in a pleading tone.  
  
"Okay, don't worry about it, Mya. Now let's see, how long've we got?" Ginny asked as she walked over to the white wardrobe.  
  
Hermione told her and stepped out of Ginny's way and began to take off her jewelry and began to put it into one of her jewelry boxes.  
  
"Wow! Mya, you have definitely got a great set of clothing here! You have to let me borrow some of this sometime."  
  
Hermione smiled and said that she'd be happy to lend her friend anything. After she put all her garnet and onyx jewelry away, she began to pick out all the silver and emerald jewelry that might work.  
  
Ginny began laying outfits onto Hermione's baby blue comforter. The accessories had already been decided on: geometric silver jewelry, closed toe and closed back black heels, and white tights. Hermione insisted on thick tights if she was going to be wearing a skirt, because it was cold outside. They finally decided on a fitted forest green button up dress. The long sleeves ended in French cuffs with silver buttons. She finished the outfit off with simple silver accessories and put half of her wavy hair up into a rectangle silver clip. She added a silver snake pin to the dress and put on her lighter black cloak over her outfit.  
  
"Mya, you look so good. That dress fits you so well!" Ginny gushed when they were done with the outfit, now going through Hermione's small perfume collection.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thanks Gin. I had to get all these clothes tailored to my exact size."  
  
"Bloody hell! Really, Mya?"  
  
"Really. Now I've got to be going. I don't want to be--" Hermione began, but was interrupted when Professor Snape walked into Hermione's common room.  
  
Professor Snape quickly took in the situation. "Good morning, Misses Weasley and Granger,"  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Ginny squeaked and Hermione said.  
  
"Excuse me for entering like this, next time perhaps I should knock." He said. "Should you be with the rest of your Gryffindor friends, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Hermione glared at Severus, but Ginny didn't notice.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, I definitely should." Ginny inched her way around Hermione. "See you, Mya."  
  
"Ciao!" Hermione called after her friend.  
  
~~~  
  
It turned out that Severus Snape decided to attend the Slytherin Quidditch practice as well. He occasionally would oversee them, just to ensure that his house team wasn't Merlin-awful. Together they walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Draco, seemed a bit upset that Hermione was accompanied by his Head of House. This meant he couldn't pull anything nasty.  
  
For fifteen or so minutes the Professor and the Head Girl sat in silence under the pretense of watching the game, but neither was really paying attention.  
  
"Hermione," Severus Snape asked, turning to the young girl. "What's going on between you and Draco? Things don't seem right,"  
  
"That's because they are not, Severus. I don't know what happened," Hermione looked out onto the Quidditch pitch. "I don't know if I'd like to talk about it out here."  
  
Severus stood up and called Draco, who was the captain of the Slytherin team over to the stands where he and Hermione were sitting. "I've seen enough, Mr. Malfoy. The team has excellent form. I'm going back to the castle and Miss Granger be joining me in my lab."  
  
"Actually, Professor Snape," Draco said in a sort of pressed tone. "I think that Hermione would much rather stay out here and watch the rest of the practice."  
  
Hermione looked back and forth from Draco to Severus.  
  
"I think not, Draco." Professor Snape said tersely. "Good day." He and Hermione stood up and he led Hermione away from the Quidditch, his hand on the small of her back.  
  
~~~  
  
Here's something to ponder: If a man says something and a woman is not around to hear it, is it still wrong?  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviews for me and who is still there despite my horrid hiatus. I'm terribly sorry. I think I was simply overwhelmed. I've decided to take it one story at a time, so I'll be updating this story only, then most likely 'A Turn of Events' because that is my most popular story.  
  
A special thanks to everyone who has me on their favorites list! Woo-hoo!  
  
~~~  
  
SemiCharmed: Sorry about the mess-ups, I'm lazy about proof-reading, I'll work on it.  
  
Keita: Oh dear. Didn't mean to send you into spasms! I do have a beta, but usually I as so eager to put my story out so quickly that I um, 'forget' to send it to my beta, which is really sad because my beta is my grammar freak of a twin sissy. (Caylr Mastra, btw) You know, I used to really like 'girlie,' but now, I think I see your point; I'm still deciding on this one.  
  
Piper5050: Trust me, I will!  
  
Pendragon: Ah, so you're my real live Alexander Nott, huh? Cool. I do wish JKR would let us know if Blaise is a boy or a girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh and if you wanna, check out my website! The topic for this week is undies! If you do go to it PLEASE sign the guest book! That makes me oh- so-happy! 


	7. Taking The Day Off

As We Know It Chapter Seven  
  
I don't know if this chapter will be as good as the previous. I mean, there's not a lot to it, but yet, it's here right? That's gotta count for something. I apologize profusely. I'll try too keep on the ball a little bit better this time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As they walked through the dungeons heading towards Professor Snape's personal laboratory, no words were passed between the two. Soon, they passed by the entrance to the Head Girl's quarters and Hermione Granger put a hand softly on Severus Snape's arm.  
  
"Just a minute, Sev." She said softly. "I'd like to change clothes...these are...too binding for working in the laboratory."  
  
"Make it quick, Hermione." Severus said. "We don't have much time to work anymore."  
  
"Amour et pax," Hermione uttered softly as she rolled her eyes at Severus's comment. Once they were both in the room, Hermione headed straight for her bedroom. She began to speak as Severus sat in the front room.  
  
"Oh, so like it was all my fault? I believe that I'm supposed to be playing the part of Draco's little toy. Am I incorrect in this statement, *Professor*?" Hermione asked pointedly from her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, and one would have the cause to think that you are no longer just playing. Am *I* incorrect in *this* statement, Miss Granger?" Severus replied with a sneer as he poured himself a drink.  
  
Hermione stopped shuffling through her closet. She had decided on a fitted white girlie tee with a square neck and low slung olive green corduroy trousers. She was headed to the bathroom to wash off all her makeup when she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?" She asked, alarmed. She stepped into the front room sans accessories, shoes, and tights. Though, she was still wearing her skirt and her un-tucked top. "Severus, what did you say?" She asked again, her voice a deadly whisper.  
  
"Do you have a hearing problem, Hermione?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione just ran a well-manicured hand through her hair. "What, pray tell, would make you say something like that?"  
  
"Hermione," Severus sighed. "When I walked accidentally in on you this morning...I couldn't help but notice..."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes..." She maintained her cool exterior but was truthfully very nervous.  
  
"I saw those bruises." Severus finished.  
  
"Yeah, I guessed as much." Hermione said. "Listen, Sev, just allow me finish getting changed and then we can sit and talk." She tucked a chocolate strand of hair behind her ear and turned her back to the cold glare she was receiving as she went back to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione charmed her hair into French braided pigtails, a style that was cute, yet ideal for potions, as the wisps of hair stayed pulled back. She eyed her reflection in the mirror above her bureau and put on simple silver jewelry. She shoved her stocking feet into a pair of brown clogs and made her way back to her common room. Severus had set his drink down on the coffee table and was browsing Hermione's books. She looked from him, to the glass tumbler.  
  
"Ready *yet,* Hermione?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione grabbed the drink and, with a small wince, downed it. "Yes sir."  
  
He turned around for his drink and noticed the glass tumbler in Hermione's hand, the *empty* glass tumbler. "You finished my drink." Severus said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well, I had assumed you were done with it, so I'd get rid of it for you." Hermione explained with a grin.  
  
"So I see." Severus said and swept out the door.  
  
Hermione followed him into his private potions laboratory. "So, what are we working on today?"  
  
Severus conjured up two tall stools. "Before we start working, I'd like to have a little chat with you."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor and began twirling hair between her fingers. "Oh, Severus. I don't know if I really want to talk about it. I mean." Hermione hesitated and looked up. "It's really nothing to worry about. Nothing I can't take care of, you know."  
  
"Miss Granger, do I need to remind you that I saw those bruises with mine own eyes?" Severus said.  
  
"Well, no, of course not. But...listen, if it *does* get bad, I will come to you, I promise I will."  
  
Severus sighed in disappointment. He couldn't very well make the girl tell him. "Fine, Hermione, but I have your word that you will come to me."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Severus, you do."  
  
"Now, I was thinking that we start testing the variations of the effects of—"  
  
"Severus?" Hermione interrupted. "I, uh, maybe we can do this another time? To be honest, I don't feel up to it today, and I wouldn't like to mess up a potion you know."  
  
Severus Snape closed his eyes for a second. "Fine, Miss Granger, go. But I want you to be researching the uses of finely crushed unicorn bone."  
  
"Finely crushed unicorn bone??? Where the devil are you going to find something like that?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Never you mind, but it's extremely rare and very powerful."  
  
"Oh, well obviously. But where am I going to find information on that sort of thing???"  
  
Severus scribbled a pass for the restricted section. "You might find something there. If not, you may have to go to a bigger wizarding library off campus."  
  
Hermione took the slip of parchment and shoved it into the back pocket of her corduroys. "Thanks."  
  
"Now go. Take the rest of the day off."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was at the portrait of her dormitory when Ginny came running up.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Hermione greeted her younger friend. "What's up?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight Hermione?" Ginny asked excitedly, following the Head Girl into her private common room.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Why? What have you got in mind?"  
  
"Well, a few of us are going to sneak down to Hogsmeade to dancing at Magical."  
  
"Magical? Isn't that the new dance club?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny nodded while rifling through Hermione's wardrobe.  
  
"Who all is going?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno." She bit her lip in though. "A few of the Group. Me, Harry, Ron, Parvarti and Lavender, Neville, Collin, Dean...uh..you know..."  
  
"Okay. I do need a night off. But now, what to wear."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, there are so many options!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Hermione showed up in the Gryffindor common room about half-hour later dressed to impress. Hermione in a denim pleated mini-skirt, red off- the-shoulder top and red kitten heels. Ginny in a pair of tight, low slung stretch black pants and an emerald tank top that accented her hair. They decided they would sneak through the passage that led to Honeydukes in groups of two or three at three-minute intervals.  
  
Harry and Ron were the first to leave. Next came Parvarti and Lavender followed a few minutes later by Neville, Collin and Dean. Ginny and Hermione went last. Unfortunately, as soon as the got to the statue of the one eyed witch, Hermione saw Severus at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"No, Hermione whispered, "It'll be okay."  
  
"What are you Gryffindor's doing at this end of the castle?" Severus asked is a silky voice.  
  
"Actually, Professor sir, we were just going to take the evening off."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Severus smirked and walked off.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Disendium." She whispered and the two girls ambled into the tunnel.  
  
"How did you do that? How did we get away with only five points taken away?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Ginny." Hermione said with a grin. "Just be happy we got away with it at all."  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
